The Gentleman's Muse
by Anjelle
Summary: A series of drabbles centred around a top hat wearing blond and pirate captain that is so done with everything.
1. Prisoner AU

So this, my lovelies, is going to be a series of drabbles. I get requests when I do drabble memes on tumblr and I post them here. I have a few of these already: Pineapple Blaze for MarcoAce, Fire and Straw for AceLu, and A Mind's Wanderings for everything else. Well, here's where all of my SaboLaw is going to go! XD It's a pairing with a small following, but since it was just me less than two years ago, I'm happy to see the love for it growing. So hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

**Prison!AU**

* * *

Law was… displeased.

He remembered a blur of lights and sounds—gunshots and uniforms. He'd been treating a man's wounds, doing his duty and then—and then it was just blank, and he couldn't recall what happened after.

Finding himself cuffed and tied to a chair was enough to fill him in.

It wasn't hard to tell that he was in enemy territory. If the cuffs weren't enough to hint at the outcome of the battle he'd been in, the emblems around the room were—the royal blues of the army.

And he was stuck in the middle of it all. Fantastic.

A door creaked open behind him—he couldn't turn to face it, which left him feeling unsettled—and the clacking of steel-toed boots crept across the floor, closer and closer before a blond clad in blue came into sight.

The man looked young, perhaps around Law's age, with features that certainly didn't leave him feeling intimidated. But where his looks failed to get across his purpose, the emblem on his uniform more than made up for it.

Law scowled. This wasn't going to be pleasant.

The blond turned to face him, locking him under the heavy gaze of round, blue eyes. His stare was unflinching—unnerving—as he hopped onto the edge of the desk behind him and sat, completely uncaring of the papers scattered atop his make-shift seat.

The pair remained in tense silence until the one standing before him sighed, finally blinking. "The other guy died, you know—the one who's qualified to do these sorts of things." The statement came out of nowhere, with no lead and no real purpose. It was… extremely bizarre, and he didn't know how to react, deciding to remain silent and observant, trying to figure out just what was going on in the other's head. "So they pulled _me_ in here. And I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing."

…Well, he was blunt. So he was there… to interrogate Law, wasn't he? He wondered how that would play out—what methods this man would use and to what extent he'd be willing to go to get his information. It was almost… intimidating.

This was war, after all.

The blond raised his hand and Law tensed, preparing for the man's first attempt at _convincing_ him to divulge important information. But instead of some sort of act, he was met with the sloshing of liquid in a bottle.

He eyed the hand. _Alcohol?_

"Want some whisky?" came the simple question. He couldn't have been serious. There was no way. "The other guy kept a lot of it… I don't like it—not really supposed to drink on the job, anyway—and it'd be such a shame if it was wasted, y'know?"

Law eyed the bottle. It was probably tampered with—drugged, or something. Even if it wasn't, he didn't trust himself not to blurt anything out if impaired by it, and _why would he want a drink in that situation in the first place_? Finally he spat a firm, unyielding, "_No_."

The blond blinked. "Alright, fine then. I was just trying to be accommodating."

"To a captive?"

"Well why not?"

Law… wasn't sure what he should say to that. 'Why not'… Well he was an enemy, for one. They were on opposing sides of the war, for another. And lastly, wasn't he supposed to be doing whatever he could to make the prisoner say something?

His only response, in the end, was to stay silent.

The man pouted, hunching over a little as blue eyes met Law's gaze once more. "Look: you don't want to be here and I don't want to do this. Think you could cooperate and save me the hassle?"

This guy wasn't serious, was he? "Not a chance."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Not even if I say 'please'?"

"_No_."

The soldier huffed, hopping off of the desk and ignoring it as the papers he was sitting on scattered to the floor. He grabbed the back of the chair behind it and dragged it forward until it was right in front of Law, then plopped down on it. "Name's Sabo. Yours?"

Law just _stared_ at the man. "You can't be serious."

"Told you I don't know what I'm doing." He tilted his head. "Any suggestions?"

"You're asking your _captive_ for _interrogation tips_. Are you out of your mind?"

"Not entirely," the blond answered with a grin, folding one leg over the other. "But these things get all messy and, well, I don't _really_ want to do this. I won't hurt a defenceless man, but I doubt you'd break under empty threats, so we've… kind of reached an impasse."

Law snorted. "Have we now?"

"Well," the man rose to his feet with a hefted breath, "you can't move, and I'm a decent guy—don't give me that look, I am, being enemies has no real impact on my character—so yes, I'd say we have."

The captive smirked. If he wasn't going to _convinced_… "Then I win."

"Win? _You_?" The man—Sabo or whatever—seemed intrigued. "How so?"

"I'll have no reason to give anything up," he pointed.

Sabo frowned. "What's your name?"

"Fuck you."

"Hello, Fuck You, I'm Sabo. It's a pleasure."

"Smartass."

"Well?"

"What?"

"What is it? Tell me."

Law was silent.

"…Please?"

He turned away. As though he ever would.

"What harm could it do?"

Well… a lot, actually.

"Please?"

"No."

"Is that a 'no because I shouldn't' or a 'no because I'm stubborn'?"

Law stilled. "…I hate you."

The blond grinned. "Stubborn, then. Good to know."

And at that moment, the medic knew that this was the start of a painfully long interrogation.

* * *

**Adieu~**


	2. Pen Pals AU

**Note: Underlined words are meant to be scratched out. Unfortunately I didn't have the option for that, so :'D Enjoy!**

* * *

_Greetings and salutations, my friend!_

_It's been a while, hasn't it? How long, exactly? I apologize. I was sent on a mission—quite an important one—and I couldn't find time to write to you. But lame excuses aside, how are you? You're doing well, I trust?_

_I heard you ran into a boy in Sabaody—Strawhat Luffy. How's he fairing? That's my little brother, you know. The future pirate king. Don't laugh—he'll do it, too, just you watch!_

_We're about to start a rather… risky operation. I may not be able to reply as promptly as I used to. I trust you'll understand. So until then, take care of yourself, Tulip Lily!_

_Yours truly,_

_Sabo_

* * *

_Sabo,_

_Stop calling me that. My name is not Tulip Lily, it's Trafalgar Law, and I'm still trying to wrap my head around just how you wound up calling me something so absurd. For once, get it right._

_It's been two months. Not that long, really. I'm fine—same as always._

_Yeah, I met Strawhat-ya. Interesting character. I was at a human auction house when he showed up. Hitting a celestial dragon like that—he's certainly got my attention. Perhaps even my respect. So he's your brother? Makes too much sense. You're both highly eccentric._

_I trust you'll make it out alive. Always do. But this time, don't come back calling me some ridiculous name._

_Trafalgar Law_

* * *

_Ace_

_I don't_

_Is he okay? Luffy? Please tell me he's alright. I can't lose them both. __Does he h__ Tell him I'm sorry. So, so sorry._

_Sabo_

* * *

_He'll live. Probably._

_Tell him yourself._

_Law_

* * *

_Greetings, Tulip!_

_My, how long has it been this time? Certainly longer than two months! I actually don't know if you're going to get this… At the time of writing, I'm not sure where to send it. I know that you were staying on Punk Hazard last time you sent me something, but I don't have a clue whether you're still there! Damn._

_I'm going to visit Ace now. Actually, I'll be headed to Dressrosa next, so I'm stopping by his grave on the way. After all, I should deliver the good news, right? He'll be so relieved._

_I saw the paper. Luffy's returned—he's left Sabaody. Thank you, Law. For back then._

_I hope you're doing alright. I worry about you, you know. Be careful, and don't do anything stupid._

_Kindest regards,_

_Sabo_

* * *

_Goddamn it, Sabo, your brother is batshit insane!_

_I met him at Punk Hazard. On a whim I proposed an alliance… I don't know if I regret it or not. I cant believe I'm saying this but he's worse than you._

_And stop calling me that already. I'm not a damn flower. You got my name right once in that letter, so stop pretending you don't know it. How old are you? Really?_

_What a coincidence. We'll be heading to Dressrosa from here. You haven't seen him since you were kids, yeah? Maybe this is your chance. In any case, I'm going after Doflamingo. We've got Caesar in our custody, and we're going to destroy the factory next._

_I'm going at him with everything I have, Sabo. I'll either succeed or well. Knowing that, I'm actually looking forward to your response. Funny how that works. First time for everything, right?_

_Trafalgar Law_

* * *

_I saw the announcement—Ace's fruit._

_I'll be taking it._

_I don't really know why I'm writing this. I won't have time to send it out—we're about to land. With any luck, next time we speak will be in person, face-to-face. Yet here I am, writing it anyway. Funny how that works._

_Luffy goes at his own pace. He's always been like that. Bet by now you've been sucked into it! And hey, I'm not that bad! I'm… reasonable, I'd like to think. Yes, totally reasonable. Maybe. Sometimes._

_Awe, come on, Traffy! A pretty name for a pretty flower—what's wrong with that? Relax a little! And I'm twenty-two, thank you. You're not that much older._

_You'd better be alright when I get there, Lawsie. I told you not to do anything stupid. But Lu's there. And that boy's amazing. So… you know what? I'm not going to worry. I have him watching out for your sorry ass._

_Come on, you love hearing from me! Admit it!_

_…__Let's meet soon, alright? I've… got a lot of catching up to do. Both with you, and with my brother. When he sees me… I wonder if he'll punch me. I'll be ready for it._

_And I'll trust you to patch me up if he does._

_Oh, look, we're here!_

_See you soon, Trafalgar Law._

* * *

**Adieu~**


End file.
